Operation of brushless direct current (BLDC) motors may be performed by a controller. The controller controls a rotor rotation of the BLDC motor based on a position of the rotor relative to a stator winding of the BLDC motor. In some examples, the controller may infer the position of the rotor relative to stator coils without relying on rotary sensors, such as Hall Effect sensors. In these examples, the controller that does not rely on Hall Effect sensors may be referred to as a “sensorless” controller.